


Just A Man

by Dirty_Corza



Series: In Her Eyes I Am [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post Reichenbach, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza





	Just A Man

John wasn’t really surprised when Mrs. Hudson came for tea one day announcing there was a new tenant in 221C. Really, it only surprised him that it had taken so long, The reconstruction had been in the works since before- For quite some time. He supposed it did have something to do with him being alone in the flat now. No loud experiments or late night serenades. No cops coming at all hours, no strangers parading through the house to give them new cases. 

He wasn’t surprised it was a nice woman, introduced as “Miss Morstan, a teacher, isn’t that lovely.” Lovely she most certainly was, smiling and laughing, forgetting to buy sugar or milk on a regular basis. John wasn’t even surprised how often Mrs. Hudson was “out” only minutes after he shared a cup of tea with her and Miss Morstan found her way to his door to beg just a bit of milk and sugar for her tea. 

What surprised him about the new tenant was waking up to Mrs. Hudson shouting for a mop because of an experiment gone wrong -Mentos and diet coke, she’d discovered, did not belong in a flat. It surprised him to hear a violin on a sleepless summer night, and to find it coming from her flat downstairs. 

That was the night he first told her about Sherlock. After explaining that no, he didn’t mind at all the fact she’d been playing in the middle of the night, he explained to her why.


End file.
